


The gentle brush of his fingers

by Pao_Araceli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: English is not my native language, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pao_Araceli/pseuds/Pao_Araceli
Summary: Link has not celebrated Christmas for years, although I never stop liking it.At Sidon's request, Link accompanies him to Rito village in search of a present for his father, however, Sidon is not the only one who plans to surprise someone with a gift that Christmas.





	The gentle brush of his fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a small Christmas one-shot, a little late by the way.
> 
> English is not my native language so I hope I have done a good job correcting some of the words.
> 
> P.S. I love you Google translator
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

The snow that fell on his clothes slowly accumulated, slowly turning into water, ending up moistening the fabric a little, luckily the tunic he was wearing was thick enough for a climate like that, although that did not prevent him from feeling a chill of Once in a while, because of the intense wind that chilled them, it hit them in the face causing their cheeks to blush due to the cold. Winter was a little hard in that region and the snow that usually remained in the Hebra range had extended beyond it.

The air was blowing hard, it was impressive the amount of snow that fell from the sky making the sight a little fuzzy, Link was a little worried about his companion due to extreme weather, that area was already cold in a day like any other , but this time it seemed to have multiplied. It was a very low temperature for a Zora.

"Are you sure you're okay?" - Link asked

If he was not wearing his gloves, he was sure that his joints would become rigid and Sidon would never understand his words.

-Don´ t worry my friend, I'm strong! - exclaimed Sidon showing the strength in his arm - But thanks for joining me despite the bad weather - said Sidon smiling a little grieved 

"It's not a problem" - answered Link with his hands

-I'm glad you decided to come with me - he confessed - with the Hyrule restoration and the royalty duties that keep you busy ... we haven´t seen each other for a long time -

Link nodded in agreement with him. Sidon had not had much trouble convincing the blond to accompany him, they both liked to spend time together and after Hyrule's release from Ganon's evil, they had done nothing but work to finish off the remaining monsters and get everything back to normality

-I'm really happy for this trip -

"Like me" - he said, followed by a smile - "and tell me, why did you want to see Teba? - Wonder Link really curious

-Oh, that- Sidon smiled as he pulled a package out of the small saddlebag he was carrying

Slowly, Sidon opened the package that was wrapped with some pieces of cloth showing the contents of it. There were a few feathers of different sizes and colors, all equally beautiful.

"They are beautiful" - said Link without looking at them completely hypnotized

-Teba promised to help me gather some feathers for my father's gift - he explained

"I thought that in the Zora Domain, Christmas was not celebrated" - Link's hands moved with mastery

-We didn´t, but decided that since the domain has opened its doors to foreigners again we should try to open ourselves to new traditions too, so ... if it isn´t too much trouble ... I would appreciate it if you could tell me a little more about "Christmas" - he asked a bit sorry

"I'll tell you everything I know" -

The afternoon advanced slowly as they crossed the road back to the Zora region, soon they had to find a place to camp because the night was about to fall and it was dangerous to walk around in the dark. They would have to get up very early tomorrow in the morning because to continue at the same pace they had now, they would arrive tomorrow at noon, just for the Christmas party organized by Muzu, as planned.  
It did not take long before they found a suitable place to set up camp. Sidon was responsible for placing stores while Link, as always, was in charge of the fire and therefore the food.

\- You know? - Sidon called his attention - I still can not understand how you are such a good cook, not even real chefs can match your culinary arts - he said with exaggerated gestures, praising the boy

"Thank you" - he replied, grieved by such a compliment - "it is for all my trips, wherever I go, I like to learn a little cooking ... I enjoy doing it" - I add a little embarrassed, his cheeks turned red

-I am glad that among so many responsibilities that you carry on your shoulders ... find something that distracts you - he said with sincerity

Sidon knew that being the hero of Hyrule was a very heavy burden for a boy like Link, a noble warrior of great heart, who did not allow himself to bend for anything and faced his fate with his head held high, it was for that same reason that he admired so much and maybe, if he was sincere ... it was the reason why that little boy liked him.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the brief touch of his fingers on his arm, felt a small chill at such a feeling as Link's hands, a bit scratchy from the hard life he had led; They were freezing because they had taken off their gloves to prepare dinner.

"Are you okay?" - asked the Hylian

-Of course - Sidon replied with the biggest smile he could  


Link nodded before grabbing a bowl from his saddlebag and pouring some soup, blew it in to cool it and handed the plate to Sidon, prompting him to try it.  


\- It's delicious! I knew! Link you´re the best cook in all Hyrule - exclaimed Sidon totally delighted with the taste - I wish I had you always in the domain if with that I can taste your food all the time-  


Sidon didn´t notice, but Link's cheeks had turned as deep red as his skin. Distressed under his head trying to regulate his emotions to avoid being discovered however, his intentions were frustrated when Sidon's hand took him by the chin forcing him to look up.  


-Don´t be embarrassed by the compliments, raise your head with pride ... - he said before placing one of the feathers that Theba gave him; on Link's hair - and he smiles - he added without being able to prevent his thumb from caressing the boy's cheek  


"Thank you" - responded again to the praise of the man in front of the  


-You´re welcome - said this before both began to eat  


Little by little the stars were taking their place in the sky lit everything in its path. Link admired the starry sky with amazement, it still surprised him how beautiful the sky could be at that time ... every winter, every Christmas, he had spent only the festivities, Christmas never had much value for him, especially when he did not remember anything of his life before waking up a hundred years later.  


But now, with Sidon sitting there beside him, he could not help feeling lucky to have such a special date with him, whom Link considered a loved one, someone he could not miss in his life. Without thinking I took one of his hands to the feather that Sidon had placed before him, it was a gift ... I look at Sidon in detail before deciding.  


Without Zora waiting for him, Link put his arms around the neck of the taller one and hugged him with force, surprising him, taking advantage of his stillness, resting his head on the red shoulders of Sidon feeling the soft texture of his scales.  


\- Link? - Astounded  


-Shhh - he fell him silent with a little sound  


Not daring to see him in his eyes at this point, Link began to draw on the shoulder of Sidon who believed that it was some scribbles made by the shame of the situation, more as they advanced those drawings on his skin, he realized that they were really letters that formed a sentence.  


"I haven´t given you my gift yet"

Said that sentence on his shoulder, not knowing what to say to that, began to caress the soft hair of the Hylian who had not moved his head from where he recharged before.  


-You don´t need to give me anything, just spending time with you is a gift for me - he confessed with red cheeks  


"I want to do it"  


I trace again, Sidon noticed that the tip of Link's ears was starting to turn red, what was it that made him look like this? He asked himself. However, the question was answered in a short time because when I least expect it, the lips of the blonde were on his.  


Instantly, all the noise of the night disappeared for them, all they could hear was the accelerated beat of the opposite heart, all the worries vanished and they only enjoyed the moment that they had unknowingly waited for a long time.  


The lack of air was present what forced them to separate, the look of Sidon was intense and reflected many of his emotions while Link's was not left behind, the deep blue of his eyes revealed everything that Sidon needed to know in That moment, even so it was confirmed when Link hugged him again and with the soft brush of his fingers on his skin traced the words that Sidon so much expected to know.  


"I love you"  


-And I love you too - Sidon replied whispering in the pointed ear that again turned scarlet  


Suddenly a small whistle from the Sheika tablet took them out of their reverie, Link knowing that it was a small laugh escaping from his lips before looking Sidon in the eyes and with his hands, somewhat shaken by so many emotions, He began to form the phrase he had stopped using years ago.  


"Merry Christmas" - said Link while smiling  


-Merry Christmas - Sidon replied returning the smile

 


End file.
